1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a special-purpose hardware item, and more particularly to a self-tapping screw assembly especially designed to facilitate the mounting of automatic sprinkling systems or other structures to ceiling members.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various devices are known in the art for facilitating the mounting of water pipes, electrical conduits, unit heaters and the like, to ceiling members in a building. For example, when installing automatic sprinkler systems, it is necessary to secure water pipes which feed the sprinkler heads securely to the ceiling in a way that the hanger members can readily withstand the weight of the pipes when filled with water. One prior art attachment device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,634 and includes a flange plate E having two or more screw holes extending through its thickness dimension and an internally threaded socket. To install this prior art hanger, it is necessary to first use the flange as a template to mark the hole locations and then drill holes so that mounting screws may be inserted through the flange plate and tightened into the drilled holes to thereby secure the flange to the ceiling beam or similar surface. Once that device is installed, a threaded rod C having a pipe cradle or loop A affixed thereto is threaded into the threaded socket of the flange plate. With the hangers are appropriately positioned on the ceiling, the water pipe D may be inserted into the cradles and, subsequently, the sprinkler heads appropriately located along the lengths of the pipes within the area to be protected, thus completing the sprinkler system installation.
It should be apparent to those skilled in the art from the above explanation of the prior art that it is not only labor-intensive, but the hardware employed tends to be quite expensive. Accordingly, a need has existed for many years for a simpler, less expensive way of suspending pipe hangers and other supports from a ceiling surface. It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a solution meeting that long-felt need.